


would it be a shame if we just let the night deviously slip by

by rinnosgen



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Lamb!Edelgard!, Sexual Content, Werewolf!Byleth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: 「今晚請讓我成為妳的羊，Byleth老師。」
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	would it be a shame if we just let the night deviously slip by

**Author's Note:**

> 大狼老師和小羊艾爾，設定是滿月時兩人會獸化。

Edelgard握住身邊Byleth的大手，坐立不安的用手指摩娑Byleth的一個個指節。

好不容易說服Byleth待久一點，跟她一起上床，然而Byleth靠著枕頭坐下後竟然舒舒服服的閱讀起來。

到底是哪個環節出錯了，難道非得給出一個露骨的明示她才會明白嗎？

Edelgard用指尖抵住Byleth手指縫隙的軟肉，捏了捏Byleth細長的中指，又抽出來玩著她的指甲，再退回去裡頭揉揉捏捏，不斷重複這樣的動作，摩擦Byleth手指。

Byleth完全沒有察覺Edelgard的焦躁，靜靜翻過一頁。

受挫的Edelgard擰了一下Byleth手背，成功喚起Byleth注意力。

「抱歉，睏了嗎？」

她放下書，手掌撫上Edelgard臉頰。Edelgard沒有應話，賭氣似的盯著她。

「老師，妳真的不懂嗎？」

「怎麼了？我做錯什麼了嗎？」

Edelgard看Byleth一頭霧水的樣子真的很想嘆氣。每逢滿月之時，獸人的性欲便會異常高漲，要是在這個時候交歡，效果會出乎意料之好，這是Dorothea告訴她的。她想要老師，想要好久了，莫非這種心情是她的一廂情願，她的老師事實上並沒有任何奇特的感受。

不管了，今晚她一定要做些什麼。

Edelgard爬上Byleth的腿，直勾勾看著面前呆頭呆腦的大狼。

「妳沒有做錯什麼，錯是錯在什麼也沒做。」

她湊過去吻Byleth，Byleth過了幾秒才反應過來回吻她。她的舌頭探進Byleth口中，舔著Byleth尖銳的牙齒，再似有似無的搔著Byleth口腔上顎，深吻的同時她的膝蓋不停蹭著Byleth大腿內側。Byleth慌張的想抬手，手卻被她施力壓回床上。直到聽見Byleth抗議的低鳴，Edelgard才放開她。

「妳該休息了。」

紅著臉的Byleth道。

問題是Edelgard不想，她現在最不想要的就是睡覺。

「老師，妳感覺不到嗎？從腹部源源不絕湧出的一股暖流。」

她的手貼上Byleth溫暖的肚子，撫摸Byleth明顯的肌肉線條。

「說感覺不到是騙人的。」

Edelgard的吻及體溫皆引發了她一定程度的躁動。換作是平常，她早就已經衝至戶外做起各種高強度運動了。但是她現在被牽制住，彷彿掉入陷阱的困獸，陷入一種極度不安定的狀態。

「也許我們能做點什麼來舒緩？此時不做，更待何時，這是Dorothea講的。」

「Edelgard，妳知道Dorothea有時候說的話是那麼沒道理。」

「我們在滿月的時候會獸化本身就是一件不合常理的事情了，老師。」

她用右手觸碰Byleth胸口，對老師飛快的心跳感到滿意。

「所以，拜託妳了老師，我現在真的很需要妳。」

Byleth的耳朵細微的抽動一下，水汪汪的海藍色大眼遲疑的望向Edelgard嘴唇。

「今晚請讓我成為妳的羊，Byleth老師。」

她朝Byleth發紅的耳根子低語。Edelgard接近的身軀捎來一股草食性動物誘人的香氣，挑逗她肉食性動物的本能。Byleth腦中一片空白，如同劍術練習時遭人擊中頭部般的眩暈襲來。Edelgard親吻她頸側，嘴唇每觸及肌膚她便顫抖一下。

「難不成我對妳沒有足夠的吸引力？」

Edelgard抬頭失落的問。

「不是這樣的，Edelgard。」

她親吻Edelgard因憂愁而糾結的眉宇。

「就是因為太有吸引力，所以我不敢輕舉妄動。說不定會弄傷妳，只要想到這點我就感覺十分退縮。」

Byleth將Edelgard滑落的睡裙肩帶肩膀，她小心翼翼的盡量不碰到Edelgard微紅的肌膚，避免點燃更多無解的情意。Edelgard若有所思的看她，像是在思考困難的數學題目，呼出的熱氣全撲在她臉上。

「老師，妳想要我嗎？」

Edelgard的指腹又開始玩弄手指的行為，Byleth呼吸困難的嚥下一口氣。

「我當然想要妳，Edelgard。」

她用嘶啞的聲音坦承。

「既然老師無法表現．．．」

Edelgard的手指隨著她逐漸後退的身體向下游移，最後停留在Byleth出薄汗的下腹打轉。

「那麼今晚就由我來表現。」

Edelgard伏在Byleth腿間親吻Byleth快速起伏的腹部，手指勾住她黑色的底褲，緩緩褪下它。

「等，等一下Edelgard！」

Byleth慌亂的想逃，卻被Edelgard臀部與股間磨蹭自己腿部的舉動給分了心。她能感受到一種潮溼的熱度隔著輕薄的布料於腿上蔓延。

「如果我逾越了，請推開我。」

Edelgard試探性的抬眼，如同紫水晶一般閃亮的眼裡有著熱烈的企盼。

或許，她是該意志堅定的拒絕Edelgard，然而腫脹的欲望像是惡魔的低語，持續要求她接受，接受，接受。

不行了。

繼續。她說。

她讓Edelgard替她脫去下半身所有衣物。Edelgard灼熱的口腔為她帶來一種其所未有的奇妙感受，但是這種感受，這種感受．．．．．．

「Edelgard.」

Byleth拍拍Edelgard的頭，要她暫時停下。

「不用那麼急沒關係。」

「對不起，老師，我是第一次做這種事。」

「我也是，所以我們慢慢來好嗎？」

「好的。」

Edelgard再度低頭。這次她變得更為謹慎，改用舌頭輕輕舔舐。

「這樣，可以嗎，老師？」

「可以，Edelgard。」

如同學院時期要給予Edelgard鼓勵那般，Byleth一手順著Edelgard的頭髮，一手把玩Edelgard紅透的耳垂。Edelgard偶爾會發出悶悶的哼聲，每聽見她的聲音，Byleth下腹便會出現一陣熱烈的焦灼。

「左邊一點。」

「這裡嗎？」

「對。」

Byleth能感覺出自己身體的變化。她的喘息加重，意識愈發恍惚。

終於，Byleth停止撫弄Edelgard的動作，她闔上眼低低自喉頭吼了一聲。

明明是一匹大狼，發出的聲音怎麼那麼像小動物。Edelgard安撫著Byleth背部，耐心的等待她。

Byleth花了一些時間平復呼吸。睜開眼，她看見滿臉通紅的Edelgard嘴角淌著晶瑩的液體。

「El，妳做得很好。」

Byleth捧起Edelgard臉頰，用拇指抹去她嘴邊的體液。Edelgard挨近與她接吻，溼潤的下體抵住Byleth的腿來回摩擦。

「老師。」

她拉起Byleth汗溼的手，引導至雙腿間。黏膩溼濡的觸感使Byleth差點要喘不過氣，Edelgard究竟是在什麼時候脫掉內褲的。

「Edelgard，妳不覺得危險嗎？」

她當然覺得危險。即便草食性動物的本能一直警告她趕緊離開Byleth身邊，這種危險的情境反而令她比平時來得興致高漲。

「我相信老師。何況假如要死，我願意死在妳的懷抱裡。」

「Edelgard.」

她用殷切綿長的吻打斷Byleth言語。Byleth手指不自覺的抽動一下，她發出一聲急促的低吟。

「老師，請不要再扮演殘酷的壞人令我焦急等待了，我的耐心也是有限度的。我需要妳，Byleth，填滿我。讓我死，再讓我活，好像我們只剩下今晚能活。」

Edelgard按住Byleth肩膀，開始前後擺動腰部。她的視線牢牢固定至Byleth臉上，這個眼神，Byleth認得這個眼神，這是Edelgard挑戰他人時會流露的眼神。

身為獵物的她正在挑戰掠食者的底線。Byleth的心跳從來沒有搏動得如此快速過。

「老師，今晚請把我當成是一位不服管教的壞學生那樣對待。」

Byleth點頭，接下這個充滿暗示性的挑戰。

「好吧，Edelgard，告訴我，妳上課的時候都在想些什麼？」

「我在想老師。」

「妳在想我的什麼？」

「老師的嘴唇，老師的手臂，老師的腹部，老師的手指。」

擺動腰部的舉動越來越流暢，Edelgard斷斷續續的說。Edelgard的聲音是如此不穩定，以至於最後幾個字皆化作短促破碎的音節。

「我的手指在做什麼？」

她抓住Edelgard的尾巴稍微有些粗暴的揉捏，受到刺激的Edelgard驚呼一聲。

「在對我做現在的事。」

Edelgard緊緊摟住Byleth頸子，手指無意識的拉扯著Byleth柔軟的毛髮。

「老師，Byleth老師。」

耳邊的叫喊彷彿小動物的低鳴，起初模糊的水聲此刻聽起來格外清晰。

Byleth想知道Edelgard現在做的是怎麼樣的表情，突如其來的野獸般的衝動驅使她奮力一推，將Edelgard壓倒至床上。

Edelgard的氣味，Edelgard的肉體，Edelgard的聲音佔據她所有思緒，她最後的理智因Edelgard凌亂的姿態而不復存在。

「老師？」

Byleth抬高Edelgard雙腿靠往自己肩頭，接著加快速度，劇烈的，如同要掏空Edelgard似的使勁撞擊她嬌小的身軀。她們的額頭相貼，Edelgard嗚咽著，用力擁抱Byleth頭部。

透澈的液體淌入Byleth被汗水浸溼的掌心，她收回滿是體液的手，躺到Edelgard身邊。

縮起身子的Edelgard不發一語，有那麼片刻，她們就這樣沉默的躺著，聆聽彼此紊亂的呼吸。

「老師，肚子裡還是好燙。」

「我也是。」

「可是我動不了。」

「那就讓我幫妳。」

Byleth輕輕將Edelgard一個翻身，使她背對自己。

「這樣可以嗎？」

「可以。」

Byleth掀開Edelgard純白的睡裙，逗著她小巧的尾巴。Edelgard呀了一聲，回頭睨著Byleth。

「老師，請不要捉弄人。」

「對不起。」

Byleth伏上Edelgard身體，胸部服貼在Edelgard背部。

她咬著Edelgard紅通通的耳朵，一隻手從上方牽住Edelgard小小的手，另一隻手則探索著Edelgard腿間敏感的部位，Edelgard配合著Byleth的動作弓起腰。身子搖擺之際，她的尾巴一次又一次磨蹭Byleth下腹。感覺類似Edelgard剛才靈巧的舌頭，癢癢的，可是又好燙。她意識到自己正處於一個隨時會崩潰的臨界點，只要再多受一些刺激便能立刻釋放。

「我能不能摸摸妳的角？」

「嗯？」

「妳的角，我一直很在意摸起來會是什麼手感。」

「好吧，可是請溫柔一點。」

溫柔一點。

Byleth慎重的握住羊角，Edelgard身體明顯震了一下。她先用指腹小力磨蹭上頭的紋路，再上上下下用整個手掌去摩娑羊角。Byleth的手每動一下，Edelgard的體內就縮緊一下。她專心的動著雙手，寢室內淨是她們喘息，呻吟，以及有節奏的水聲。

最後她們幾乎是同時喊出來的。Byleth抱住Edelgard一起倒往柔軟的床鋪。

過了一會，Edelgard忽然爬起來趴到Byleth胸口吻她，已經累壞的Byleth只能癱軟在床，任憑Edelgard處置。

「Edelgard還不打算休息嗎？」

「說什麼傻話呢，老師，妳可是匹狼，請振作一點。」

「但是妳，等一下，El，等等，啊．．．．．．」

＊

從房間到會議室的距離其實不算太長，依Byleth平常的速度不需要十分鐘就能抵達，不過今天她每走一段便得佇足撐著柱子休息。

好難受。起喘吁吁的她用拳頭對著異常痠痛的腰又敲又捶，路過的人皆對她投以好奇的眼光。

不管是哪種高難度的訓練，從來沒有一個能導致Byleth變成這副德性。

做愛好可怕。她暗自道。

「老師。」

Byleth轉身，看見換回紅色禮服，戴上王冠的Edelgard容光煥發，神清氣爽的燦爛笑容。

「妳怎麼了？身體有任何的不適嗎？」

「沒有，我很好，很健康。」

Byleth努力擠出一絲微笑，Edelgard毫不懷疑的點點頭。

「那麼今晚請再來我的寢室。」

「今，今晚？」

「沒錯，今晚。」

「可是今晚不是滿月。」

「我們要從事的活動與是不是滿月沒有關聯。」

她踮起腳尖很快的吻了下Byleth嘴角。

「我得趕去大廳了，晚上見，Byleth老師。」

Edelgard沒有等候她的回應，先行快步離去，留下面無血色的Byleth單獨愣在原地。

啊啊．．．真是的，到底該拿這頭精力充沛的小羊如何是好。

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自[pinastri的圖](https://twitter.com/Pinastri4/status/1196279638713987072?s=20)，沒有他的圖就沒有這篇文 :D


End file.
